


Don't leave me yet

by TitanSlayer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Other, Rivaille - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSlayer/pseuds/TitanSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi got hurt on a mission while trying to protect Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my 1st Fanfiction in English, + my 1st Fanfiction about SnK.  
> **English is not my native language**. There may be mistakes or whatsoever. I apologize for that, but it's my 3rd language (I speak it as a foreign language, obviously).  
> **Warnings:** probably bad English, Yaoi (boy x boy)  
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. Or else Eren and Rivaille would be together by now!

" _Oi, brat. Come here for a second." his deep, but smooth voice halled through the corridor. Eren turned around, he cautiously took steps towards Levi, confusion plastered all over his face. He tried not to look so nervous as Levi began to speak,_ " 

"D-don't worry, Levi. They.. they will save you! I've managed to kill the titan... But your wounds... I-I'm so sorry..!"  
"What are you saying, Brat? We're at home and we.. still have to clean the whole house.." his breathing got heavier, his eyes still closed.  
He tried moving his left arm, but not letting him do so, when pain shot through his entire body and he gave up.  
Eren noticed that his lover was in pain, so he kissed his forehead gently and smiled sadly. Apperently Levi forgot that they were fighting titans when he fell on the ground "You're right, we're at home, let's cook together when we've placed the furniture.. o-okay?"  
A tear rolled down his cheek, as he noticed that he can probably never cook together with Levi by his side, or cuddle with him on the couch.  
Sad thoughts are filling in his mind, he was unable to surpress his sobs.

 _"Do you like me?" his face was serious, his voice sounded bored. Eren didn't know if he should just tell him the truth and confess to him, since the chance was given. "I.. of course I like you, sir!" Eren said fast, not wanting to miss his chance. "Good. Then go out with me. That's an order." Levi turned around, not wanting Eren to see him blush and walked away_.

"Why are you crying, brat? I-I would never let you clean it all by yourself, you make an e-ven.. more mess.. I will help you."  
Eren laughed a bit. "Thank you.. Levi."  
"That's not something you fucking cry about."  
"..." Eren remained silent, and tightened his grip around his lover.  
"Eren..?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why does.. my arm hurt so much..?"  
Eren sat there; paralized. Should he tell him the truth? That he's losing too much blood because of a fucking titan? That he could die?

" _Oi, brat! When we move in together and let's say we're still alive.." His grey eyes found Eren's green eyes, he walked towards Eren; closing their distance. "..then let's get married." Eren couldn't believe what he'd heard. He was unbelivably happy and was grinning from ear to ear and locked their hands together. Bringing Levi's hand towards his mouth and kissed each of his fingers lovingly "Yeah.. it's a promise." he said, finally kissing him softly on his lips. After they pulled away at some time and regaining their breath, Levi narrowed his eyes "Don't you fucking dare, and die before we get old and wrinkly. Understood?" His laughter filled the room "Haha, of course, don't you break the promise either!_ *

Eren decided on not telling him the truth. "You fell when you were cleaning. You fell on you arm."  
"But it hurts like a bitch. Are.. y-you sure I just *fell*?"  
 _'Where are the others? I need help! **He**  needs help!',_ Eren's mind was a single mess, if he doesn't get help for Levi, he's going to die. Fear spread through his whole body, shaking his head; not wanting to think about death.

Eren has noticed that Levi's eyes are still closed and listened to his unsteady breathing.  
He began softly singing a lullaby for his lover, trying to calm him, with success.  
His breathing got slower and steadier. But the fact that he can't heal his wounds, made Eren feel helpless, sad and even angry about himself.  
Levi saved Eren from that titan, and while he was occupied with asking if he was okay; he got attacked from behind and got that big wound on his arm.

"Levi, hang on there. The others will come and tend your wounds.. I promise you, that you'll be okay!" hope in his voice, emptiness in his eyes. He let his fingers dance on Levi's cheek, and he slightly stirred when he did so.  
He couldn't watch his partner being in pain, that was too much for him.

_"Eren. I want two children. Do you think you can manage that?" Eren chuckled "But men can't get pregnant. Women can." Eren explained. Levi turned to look at him, his voice completely serious "Then ask Hanji and **make** it happen." he said. Eren smiled at him, hugging the shorter man. "I would like to have your child, Levi..." And buried his nose in Levi's hair, smelling the shampoo he used about an hour ago. "G-good.."_

"Can you f-forgive me?" his tears streamed down his face, landing on Levi's cheek. Sweet memories about him and Levi were playing in his head, over and over again.

Their legs were tangled together, save under the warmth of the blanket. Levi's back against Eren's chest, their hands were comfortable locked in each others.*  
-x-  
 _Eren hugged Levi from behind, his chin resting on top of the shorter man's head "Let's go to the ocean together once it's all over." Levi smiled a bit, nodding in approval. "Sounds good, brat._ "  
-x-  
" _What do you think would the world look like, if the titans never existed?" Eren asked. "I don't know. But what I know is, that if that never happened, I would have probably never met you. So I am somewhat grateful." Eren's eyes lit up "You..you're grateful of meeting me?" Had he heard right? Or was he just dreaming? "Tch, what I want to say is.. I love you, and I hope you heard me, because I won't repeat myself._ "

Blood. Blood everywhere. It spread everywhere on the floor, on Eren's hand, on his clothes, sticked on Levi.  
He felt sick, feeling like throwing up, but closed his eyes. He prayed for a miracle, to save Levi and that the titans would finally disappear.  
All he wanted was to marry Levi, move in an old house with him, having a peaceful life with just his lover.  
But all these happy thoughts flew out of the window, when that motherfucking titan appeared and injured Levi.  
Eren didn't even noticed that the man in his arms stopped talking to him, pale and barely breathing. He was cold; as if he was dead.  
Eren was shocked and new tears were welling up in his eyes.  
"Don't leave me yet, Levi.. you promised" he whispered into nothing.  
He was feeling empty, what would he do without him? He loved him so much, more than anything or anyone in the goddamn world. He wasn't ready yet to be left alone, he wasn't old and wrinkly, didn't marry Levi, or lived with him in an old house. He wasn't ready to let Levi go.

"I-I love you... Levi."

Silence.

Then he heard someone coming. Horses coming his way, not slow but rather fast. "Eren! Eren!" Hanji. He was sure it was Hanji yelling his name.

Eren could see her and Irvin coming towards them with a little wagon, shocked to see Levi covered in blood, his skin so white as paper, not moving a single muscle.  
"What happened Eren?! Are you and Levi alright?!" A dumb question to ask, of course he was fine and Levi not.  
But Eren had no time to get mad, the wounds must be treated immediately, instead of wasting time.  
They got off their horses and stepped closer. Hanji checked his pulse; to see if he was still alive. "His heart is still beating, but not as fast as I was hoping for... Let's bring him back to the HQ, we've wasted enough time."  
Eren nodded in approval, Irvin hadn't said a word, which was odd.

The ride to the HQ was long and hard. On the way back appeared a 7m titan out of nowhere.  
 _'Shit, we need to bring Levi back! We're running out of time and I don't want that titan to kill us all!'_ , Eren thought, panicking inside, but his body was shaking with rage and had the strong desire to kill.


	2. The feeling of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that it took so long!  
> I know I said it should be up on saturday or sunday but I had a writer's block and then school started and blah.  
> To make up for it I made a long chapter!  
> Sorry if there are any typos or smth...  
> Oh and I changed my User name from myhusbandrivaille to HumanitysShortestSoldier, cuz..idk
> 
> Enjoy?~

"Shit!" Eren cursed, they came to a halt. He slowly realized that his 3D Maneuver Gear was broken, he paled and turned his head to Hanji and Irvin; desperate for help. Hanji must have sensed Eren panicking, so she turned around, beaming "Don't worry, we will do this! Just... take care of Levi, okay?" It was hard for Eren to nod, he wanted to kill these bastards by himself; these monsters who hurt all his loved ones. But now is not the time to be so selfish. "O-okay.." his voice was strained, Eren looked down. Levi looked tired; he was a bloddy sweaty mess, his skin was as pale as paper. Eren went with his hand through Levi's black hair, he would've killed Eren for touching him when he was so filthy. He chuckled, he really was a clean freak, huh? [But he loved Levi's quirks, because they make him Levi. Eren looked up, watching Hanji and Irvin working in perfect sync trying to defeat the titan. Guess that's how it is when you work together for years, you don't have to say a word because only a look is enough to know what you have to do. And it was amazing. The titan wanted to grab Irvin's cable, Eren assumed it wants to smash Irvin either into the ground, or into a tree like Petra at that time. A painful sensation shot through Eren's body, he didn't want to think about their deaths, so he grabbed Levi's hand like he would always do to calm himself down. It only pained him more not to feel his lovers hand holding his own hand firmly back. Irvin got away, but only with luck and Hanji aimed straight to its neck to cut the flesh out, while its not looking. It was a success and they hoped that they can go further without any interruptions or surprises. The ride was long and unbearable. Eren watched the scenery, wondering if Levi could make it through.

 

 _'He's Humanity's strongest soldier, he will stay alive.',_ with that thought he gripped his hand tighter. "Stay with me, Levi.." he murmured, biting his lower lip.

~~

Back at the HQ they brought Levi immediately to the medical room, Eren refused to leave him alone, Hanji smiled a little at that. She was happy that Levi finally found someone who cares for him after all, since he was so worried that this would never be the case.

 _"Say, Hanji." His pokerface covered his worries, but his voice gave it away. She stopped playing with her soup and turned her attention to him. She nodded, showing him he can go on. "What if.. what if I'll never find someone, who... Well, who don't love me and take me the way_ _I_ _am?" He asked in_ a _serious voice, not looking into her eyes. Hanji gave_ a _little laugh and patted him on his shoulder from across the table. "Oh Levi!_   _I am sure there is someone waiting for you, but you don't know it yet. Give it_   _a little time."_

She treated Levi's wounds immediately, he lost a lot of blood, but she assured Eren that he shouldn't worry much; since he's under her care. She put bandages around his head and arm, there were wounds that needed to be stitched up, a couple of bruises adorned his skin. Eren waited in Levi's room, sitting on an uncomfortable chair beside the bed, holding his hand. Hanji said he probably wakes up in a few days, when not weeks. Eren couldn't wait that long. He concentrated on Levi's breathing; making sure he's still alive and won't leave him. Eren watched the pale hand that lay in his, and kissed his hand softly, loving his smooth skin. Those hands were made to kill titans, but Eren was sure that those hands were made for him, and for him only. How Levi's hand fits into his so perfect, made him smile. He shifted into his chair uncomfortable, it was hard to sit on it, it wasn't as comfy as the bed since it was made out of wood. Seeing Levi injured in bed without him, made him miss the times when he can cuddle with his lover and put an arm around the smallers waist and tell him that everything will be alright, he won't leave Levi and will support him no matter what. Sometimes Hanji came in to check on Levi, making sure everything is alright "Eren you should eat something. I know you don't want to leave his side, but it's been 4 hours since we brought him here." Realization hit him hard. It's been four hours? Seriously, how couldn't he hear his stomache grumble, screaming for something to eat? He nodded, willing to go, though he didn't wanted to leave Levi; not even for a second. What if something happens when he's gone? And Eren wasn't here? Still unsure, he stood up and felt how sore his butt was. They definitely need to put pillows on top of the chairs. Everyone shot him worried glances from every side. Mikasa and Armin joined him and asked if he was okay. He couldn't really tell how the soup tasted; he hurriedly slurps it down until Armin stopped him. "Eren, don't eat so fast, take your time. Hanji is with him, it's fine." He could see how Armin's eyes practically begged him to calm down. Mikasa approved, "Armin's right. I'm worried Eren." He shook his head "You don't have to be worried. I-I'm fine, but I just want to see Levi, that's all." Armin and Mikasa exchanged glances, and she closed her eyes. "Eren." "I just can't wait to see him waking up. Sorry but I have to go, see you later!" Eren literally ran out of the room, they knew how late 'later' was, probably a few days if they are lucky. Eren carefully opened the door and peeked in; Levi is still unconcious. As he sat down again, he began to ask himself if he should start to clean the house and paint the walls and place the furniture, as a surprise for Levi when he wakes up. With that idea in mind he grinned from ear to ear. This way he can wait for him to wake up, doesn't have to sit on the uncomfortable chair that only gives him a sore butt. He was eager to set the plan into action, but still wants to wait a day before he goes, and took his hand again and fatigue washed over him, bringing him to the dreamland.

~~

Eren woke up with a pain in his neck and back, wincing when he tried to move. He assumed it was 7:30 a.m., since the sun was already seen. Still half-asleep he looked around the room, it was Levi's room in the HQ. Yes, it was the room where they spent their first night together.

 

 _"Eren, move! Make more room for me,_   _that's_ _my bed after all, brat." Levi complaint, though he actually didn't mind Eren taking all the space away, that means he can cuddle with him all night. But of course he wouldn't admit it out loud, it would be such_   _a non-Levi thing. He even thought that the smile Eren wore on his face was cute, the brat was actually excited staying the night. "Stop grinning, it makes me feel uncomfortable, creep." He smirked. Eren chuckled quietly, and oh god Levi loved it_ " _I'm just so happy. In the cell_   _it's always so cold.. but here in bed with you_   _it's really warm." He said, still smiling. Ah, Levi was really in love with him, huh?_

Eren let his fingers dance across Levi's cheek, waiting for a reaction. None. It disappointed him, being patient wasn't one of his strongest points. He bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

~~

Sleeves up, water ready; he was going to clean the whole house. By himself. He inwardly groaned, he knew it must be done to Levi's standarts, which was very hard. But he still tried anyway; for the sake of Levi. Polishing the floors, cleaning the windows, painting the walls was all he accomplished in three days, without any sleep. Mikasa and Armin visited him, while Eren showed him his work proudly. They were indeed impressed, it was all very neat. Armin patted him on the shoulder "Good job Eren! I'm sure Levi will be thrilled to see it!" It was actually kinda hard for him to imagine a speechless Levi; he knows that his pokerface Levi wore was always flawless. Deep down his feelings would show, only letting Eren see them for a moment. It's because he trusted Eren, felt actually calm and relaxed around him. Even though he constantly chattered nonsense, he still liked his company. "Thanks, Armin. I'm really trying hard to make him happy." The bags under his eyes made Mikasa alarmed. "Eren, you should lay down, you look really worn out. Don't overdo it.."

 

"Don't worry Mikasa, I'm gonna take a nap. It was a good thing that I brought the matress with me here, haha" his voice didn't came out as strong as he hoped it to be, he sounded exhausted. Armin and Mikasa's eyes followed him, watching every step he made. They were genuinely worried about his health, if he keeps that up he'll definitely faint. Ignoring his grumbling stomache, he threw himself on top of the matress and immediately fell asleep. What a long day it was. "Maybe we should help Eren. I don't want to see him suddenly break down in front of my eyes, because of lack of sleep, dehydr-" Armin cut Mikasa off, his smile was a bit forced. Armin knew all too well how overprotective Mikasa was over Eren, but doing all this needs to be done by Eren himself. It's his present for Levi, and they shouldn't intrude. It's important to Eren. "N-no, but we can bring him food and water over if you want." It was all he could bring out. Mikasa nodded, not fully agreeing with her friend. They actually came here to tell Eren that Hanji said that Levi's wounds are healing pretty fast and there is a possibility that he could wake up within the next 3 days. But they decided that they could wait until he was awake and went out to buy dinner for him.

Armin found out first that Eren had a crush on the Corporal, even before Eren could figure out his own feelings for Levi; Armin is an intelligent boy after all.  Though it was pretty obvious with the  way Eren looked at him, or at lunch how his eyes always drift to the other side of the room where Levi usually sat, when Levi started to talk to him he would always stutter; with a blush on his face. His best friend was happy for Eren, he found someone who makes him happy and who cares about him and vice versa. But he must admit that he was worried about Mikasa, he thought she could destroy it all with her unhealthy obession for Eren, thankfully it went all well. How to the hell could Eren manage it with Mikasa all the years, without freaking out that much? It's no secret that Eren loses his temper easily; that's why he gets into fights with Jean all the time.

~~

Mikasa and Armin totally forgot to tell him what Hanji said. And here they stand: inside the house, clean and with furnitures. Did Eren really have done it in 3 days? How much has he done after they left? It was impressive, so much work; but he managed it without any help. Eren smiled proudly, showing them every room until none was left. "I wish Levi could see it..." He said sadly, little did he know that Levi was awake now, this is why Mikasa and Armin visit Eren. Armin spoke up "Yeah, Eren. We have to tell you something." He turned around with mixed feelings, starring into Armin's eyes, "What.. is it?" He was nervous. What could it be? Armin looked nervous himself. "Hanji, she said-" "Is Levi awake now?!" The smile across his face told them that he could explode in happiness any moment. "Yes, you could come now and pick him up." He smiled back, Mikasa hid her little smile behind her scarf, she was actually really happy for Eren, but also a little jealous. He couldn't wait any longer. He literally ran outside, collected a few flowers to make it a bouquet and went straight to the HQ, with Armin and Mikasa at his side. His anticipation grew bigger to see him, as he slowly saw the building appear behind the trees.

~~

"LEVI!" He slammed the door open and gave him big hug. He shoved him away "I can hear you brat, you don't have to shout." He smirked, then looked at the flowers in Eren's hand. Flustered Eren stretched his arm out to give the flowers to Levi, "T-these are for you.. I'm just so happy that you're awake now." You couldn't miss the sincerity in his voice. "Cheesy brat." But accepted the bouquet anyway. Hanji entered the room, her eyes lit up as she saw Eren standing next to Levi's bed and grinned to see Levi holding flowers. She assuned they were from Eren. "Hey Eren, long time no see! How did the little 'project' go?" "Pretty good actually, I'm finished." He beamed, of course this was about Eren and Levi's house, calling it "project" to keep it a secret from Levi. Levi frowned "What are you two talking about?" He asked curious. Hanji shook her head, "Oh, you'll see it for yorself." Eren nodded. He helped him out of bed, he was still weak, and couldn't walk properly yet. An arm around his shoulder to help him stand. Eren noticed that the raven has lost weight, he's skinnier and is lighter. Hanji chuckled. "Take it easy for tonight, guys" and winked at them. Eren turned beet red, while Levi gave her a what-the-fuck-shut-up look. When they walked outside the HQ, Levi took his hand, which surprised Eren; he wanted to say something, but decided against it. There was a comfortable silence as they walked home. "Are you okay?" He wanted to make sure everything's alright, since Levi wouldn't be honest and just say it. The older looked up, stared into Eren's eyes "Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I unconcious?" He asked, smelling the flowers his lover gave him. He was happy that he got flowers, it was nice. "Uhm.. so about two week. You was lucky that your wounds healed fast. I missed you.." With that, he gave the older a kiss on his forehead. "....thanks." He suddenly remembers what Hanji once told him; he would find the right person, he should give it some time.

In the courtroom he could not know that it was the teen he was waiting for. He had to smile at the thought, he was grateful that Eren's parents left him this wonderful boy. Neither of them spoke another word on their way home. It was good to have him around and it was one of those moments where he really realized how much he loved him. Though he rarely shows it, it was always Eren who showed him that he cares about Levi. His thoughts ended when they arrived at the house. The first thing he noticed was that it was clean. Very clean. "Did you-" he was interrupted as Eren let go of his hand and stood infront of him. "Levi, I... before we go in I have to tell you, that I love you. I love you so much that I cannot even describe it. Every day is so wonderful with you, and every without you just bullshit. W-when you was unconcious for two weeks, it made me crazy. I was afraid of losing you, you know... I know you never felt loved, but I want you to know that I'll never leave you." Eren looked into his eyes. Those green eyes were the most beautiful thing Levi ever saw, it mesmerizes him. "I want to spend everyday with you, until the day I die." With his hand on the doorknob, he opened it.

"Welcome home, Levi." He smiled. How does Eren always manage to surprise him? And makes him feel things he has never felt before? Eren made him happy and he was grateful for that. His eyes watered, tears rolled down Levi's cheeks. He steps in and says "Yes.. I'm home..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the end, I just wanted to show how much Levi loves Eren etc.
> 
> If you love EreRi as much as I do, go and check my tumblr out!  
> (I have lots of EreRi)  
> jinrui-otp.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger, yaaay! How was it despite my English? I hope you could understand it and there where hopefully no mistakes, and sorry if the story itself is stupid or written weird, idk I'm not a good writer :s  
> It was pretty short I know... and I don't know when I can write chapter two.  
> Reviews would be nice!  
> ~Shiori


End file.
